Issues
by Belladonna Payne
Summary: Spencer is the sheltered imprint of Seth Clearwater, only she isn't aware of it. Fearing these newfound feelings of love, she acts hostile towards Seth. Can he get her to warm up to him? SethxOC. Takes place in Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One- Convincing **_

[I do not own anything]

"Why don't you wanna go?" Jess inquired, her brows furrowed. I shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. Fail. "Don't give me that! We both know you're worried that you'll get caught." She sneered. I scoffed, flicking the russet skin on her shoulder. "I-I'm not! What if I just don't feel like going? Ever considered that?" I replied, scowling. "Nope. I know you too well. You don't wanna go to First Beach with me because you're worried that your mom will catch you sneaking out." She simpered.

I bit my lip. It was true; I was worried. I didn't want to get grounded for God knows how long. Who would? It agitated me that Jess wasn't wary of things like that. Her mother, Glenda, gave her all the freedom in the world, so she didn't have to be. I yearned to have a parent like hers; a parent that would genuinely trust me and allow me to go to places like First Beach. My mom incessantly went on and on about how "dangerous" La Push was. What did she know? She hadn't been out there!

"I just...ugh!" I groaned, casting myself onto my bed. "You just 'ugh'?" Jess chuckled as she sat adjacent to me. "C'mon...it'll be really fun! There'll be food and a huge bonfire!" she placed a hand on my upper back. "You won't get caught, I promise. Your mom's asleep now, isn't she? We'll get back before the morning comes, so there's no chance of her finding out!" Jess grinned. "Are you sure?" I asked, my voice muffled by the blanket I'd faceplanted on. "Positive." She affirmed, fondling with my curls. There was a moment of pensive silence until I finally sighed and said, "Fine."

"Yes!" Jess exclaimed, beaming as she grasped my hand and hauled me to my window. Thank the Lord I abided in a one-story house. I followed her onto the grass and heaved a sigh. Sneaking out made me feel so contemptible. How could I be so foolish as to agree to go to La Push without my mother's consent? With my luck, she'd most likely awaken to find my room vacant and go ballistic. As much as her reluctance let me out of the house pissed me off, I understood why she did it.

Ten months ago, my father fell into a coma after crashing his car. Ever since then, my mom had been on a "the world around you is dangerous" rampage. I'd grown pale, for she would scarcely allow me to step out of the house. It hadn't irked me as much during the school year, but it was summer; I wanted to get out, spend time with Jess. However, I still somewhat respected my mom's wishes...

"You're riding bitch." Jess grinned, gesturing to the Vespa that was parked on the side of the road. She tossed me a helmet and I swiftly strapped it on, planting myself behind Jess and encircling my arms around her torso. "You ready, Spencer?" she bellowed over the roar if the engine. "Ready as I'll ever be!" I cried. Before I knew it, the wind was flowing through my fiery tresses and we were off.

_[Author's Note] I've decided to keep the chapters in this story short so I can stick with it better. Sorry this one was so pointless. I just wanted you to get a glimpse of Spencer's life before she went to the bonfire/party thing at First Beach. I assure you next chapter will be better! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Talking**_

In the distance, I percieved a glimmer of orange. As we approached First Beach, I saw that the orange was a colossal fire in the midst of several lawn chairs. Jess and I stepped off of the Vespa, our faces illuminated by the flames before us. "Hey Jess!" said Embry Call, embracing my best friend in his muscular arms. "Hey, Embry." She grinned. He nodded in my direction. "Hey, Spencer."

I timidly waved at him in reply. I'd been acquainted with all of Jess's friends, but it was before Dad fell into his coma; if they hadn't been strangers then, they most definitely were at that moment.

I wasn't good with strangers.

His attention was returned to Jess as he released her. "C'mon." Embry lead us to the fire, rushing us to claim chairs since we'd neglected to bring our own. Jess took off her battered sneakers and placed them in her seat as I descended onto mine. "I'm gonna go mingle. Wanna come with me?" she asked. I shook my head. "Oh, I forgot, you're too awkward for that." She smiled impishly. I smacked my lips and jovially kicked her in the shin. "Didn't feel a thing!" Jess smirked, sauntering off into the opposite direction.

I sighed, yanking my feet onto the chair and nuzzling my cheek against my knees. I enjoyed being at La Push, I really did...it was just that I felt so different around the people of the reservation. Most people there were social, humorous, and six feet tall-all things that I wasn't.

The only people to see me outside of my shell were Jess and my parents. Around anyone other than them, I was basically mute.

I learned at an early age that any attempt I would make at humor would be a failure, so I'd stopped trying in order to avoid embarrassment.

I was four-foot-nine and hadn't grown in three summers. Mom was five-foot-three and dad was only an inch taller, so I'd given up the hope that I'd grow more.

I longed to be more like them. Perhaps Jess wouldn't be my only friend if I was. I often dreamed of being the girl everyone wanted to be around. If I was like the people of La Push, maybe I would be that girl.

Suddenly, the fire felt closer than it had been. Furrowing my brows, I heaved my heavy head upward and saw Seth Clearwater in front of me. Had he been running a fever? Heat was radiating off his body! He grinned at me. "Hi, Spencer!" he exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes. I was very dubious about Seth. Last time I saw him, he kept staring at me. Ever since then, I kept experiencing these...odd feelings and urges.

I yearned to see him once again and every time he'd cross my mind, butterflies would swarm in my stomach. I couldn't comprehend why it was occurring. After all, he was merely another stranger. Why had he been gazing at me the entire night? Why did I feel things I hadn't before after he did? I didn't know how I felt, for those emotions were totally new to me...and I was terrified by that.

He tossed Jess's shoes to the side and sat down beside me. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. How have you been?" he inquired eagerly. I sighed. Was he really anticipating an answer? I shrugged in response , which by the glint in his eyes, was adequate. "Well, I missed you."

My eyes widened. Seth...the stranger...missed me? I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him, as well. "Why?" I mumured. I heard his breathing hitch at the sound of my voice. "Well...I haven't seen you in so long...I was worried." Oh, so now he was worried. When would this cease? The goosebumps were already forming on my arms; was it just the beginning?

I nodded, my eyes fixed on my shoes. Yep, those sure were interesting as fuck. Because fuck was very interesting. "Where were you for those ten months?" Had he been keeping track? I was hesitant to reply. Was it absolutely essential for him to know my business? No, it wasn't. Why was he prying anyways?

I pursed my lips and prayed he would receive the message. "Okay...you don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I asked you..." he placed a hand on my shoulder, his thumb caressing the skin exposed by my tank top. I quivered at his touch and scowled. "Don't do that." I said, my jaw clenching. He retracted his hand swiftly. However, the dejected look in his eyes made me regret what I said. "I'm so sorry, Spencer. Really, I am!" He then began to ramble out more apologies and...it sort of...broke my heart.

_[Author's Note] I know I said I would keep the chapters short, so I had to cut this one like one ghetto bitch would cut another ghetto bitch. I don't know if I should continue the bonfire/party in the next chapter...tell me in a review, please?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three- Truth**_

Embry and I had been inseparable since kindergarten when he licked the remnants if an ice cream sandwich off of my cheek. I recall that day as if it was a mere few hours ago. Even then, I was pretty badass. I'd backhanded him, resulting in an overflow of tears from Embry and a glower from my teacher. As Mrs. North called my mom, I gazed intently at the wailing boy before me. I'd realized that my actions didn't just cause external pain, but internal, as well. I'd hurt Embry's feelings. I single-handedly eradicated any chance I had of getting acquainted with him.

My tendency to become violent had left me with virtually no friends. At that moment, I'd noticed how lonely I was. Soon enough, I began to sob, as well; I'd experienced self-loathing for the first time. Embry had caught sight of me crying through his tears and had asked me why I was. I replied with a tremulous "Because I'm sorry!" In a second, I was in his arms. "It's okay! D-dont cry anymore! Please stop crying!" he implored.

Ever since then, we'd been the best of friends. He'd been by my side through it all. He was the one I'd vent to when I had to visit my crackhead dad a few cities away or when my mom wasn't being a mom. I was a bit reluctant to rant about her, however, considering all of the drama with his mother. He often assured me that it didn't bother him, but I still was cautious when it came to the subject.

I was the only one he'd discuss all of the stuff involving his mom with. That made me feel pretty significant, you know? He wouldn't utter a single syllable about it to anyone else but me. Granted, he didn't talk about it with Sam, Quil, or Jake because it'd be fairly awkward, but I still had his trust and that meant the world to me.

He was as much my best friend as he was at the bonfire. Though, something seemed...different about our relationship. It had been getting more intimate. Unlike in the past, he would grasp my hand whenever we would walk beside one another, snake his unnaturally warm arms around me whenever we were alone, and keep his eyes on me at all times. I couldn't say that I minded; I actually enjoyed it.

"Hey," Embry said, snapping me out of my reverie. He glanced from me to Sam and gave me an uneasy grin, which worried me. "Follow me." He intertwined his fingers with mine and began to pull me along into the forest. "Embry, where are you taking me? Why are we in the forest?" I questioned. He stopped abruptly and pivoted to face me, his lips still drawn upward into that anxious grin.

"I'm gonna show you something," he sighed. "But you have to promise me that you won't stop being my best friend after I do." A crease formed in my brow as he put his pinky forward. Hesitantly, I encircled my finger around his. "Pinky swears are legit, so no going back now..."

Timorously, Embry peeled off his clothes and undergarments. My eyes widened as he cast them to the side and cocked his shoulders. A little voice in my head cried "Rape! Rape!", much to my dismay. Embry would never do anything like that, right? He was far too respectful.

In an instant, a gigantic wolf took the place of Embry.

What the hell? Embry transformed into a wolf! That wasn't humanly possible! That had to mean that he wasn't human, that my best friend was some kind of mutant...thing.

Wolf-Embry neared me, his tongue flopping at the side of his mouth with every step. Despite his size, he appeared to be harmless. I composed myself. That wolf was still the Embry that put his tongue to my cheek when we were younger. He was still my best friend. Who cares if he was a wolf? I didn't give two shits!

I placed my exposed knees on the moist ground. Embry nuzzled his head into my head, desirous of my touch. I stroked his silken fur, feeling more at peace than I had in a long while. I grinned to myself. Embry was an unusually large wolf. Nothing about this was of the norm, but I was alright with that. I suppose I'd gotten accustomed to weirdness, what with Embry's behavior during the past couple of weeks.

Eventually, Embry returned to his human form and I averted my eyes until he was fully clothed. He placed himself next to me, warily searching my eyes for any sign of derision. I gave him a smile. "So...you're a wolf." I swallowed. He nodded, relieved that I didn't despise him or something. How could I? "A werewolf, actually. A few people have the gene...I'm one of them, heh. But it isn't just me. It's Sam's entire group. That's why we're always together." He explained. So that was it...all of Sam's friends were keeping to themselves because they'd become werewolves. If I hadn't seen it for myself, I would've thought they were just having troubles with their bowels and such...

"Well, it's a relief to finally know what's going on." I chuckled. "Yeah...I also have another secret..." said Embry sheepishly, biting his lip. "What? Are you a wizard or something?" I chortled. Oh, I was funny as hell! "No." Suddenly he was serious. I was immediately concerned.

"Some of us werewolves do this thing...it's called imprinting. It's how the universe makes sure that our species will go on. When you see her, she becomes your whole world. When she's happy, you're happy. When she's hurt, you're hurt. You want to always be by her side; to protect her. It's like love at first sight, but more intense." As he said this, his eyes glimmered with pure joy and love. I, on the other hand, had envy swimming in mine. Obviously, he was telling me this because he'd imprinted on someone. Who was this bitch? How dare the universe pull this kind of shit when it was perfectly aware that I had...passionate feelings for Embry?

"Oh, yeah?" I replied monotonously. "Yeah. And, um...I'm telling you this because I've imprinted..." He sighed as I choked back tears. I wasn't a pussy or anything, but this was fucked up. If there was a God, which I'm almost sure there was, how could he allow this to happen? It wasn't fair. I couldn't even beat the shit out of the little hoe because it would hurt Embry! "I've...imprinted on you, Jess."

I could barely contain my excitement. It was me! I was the one he loved! I was the one that he wanted to protect! It had always been me! Overcome with gladness, I pounced on Embry and kissed him; just a peck, for I feared that anymore would be too soon. When I pulled away, his expression was priceless! He looked as if he was on Cloud 9. Caressing my arms, he breathed "You are so amazing."

I beamed, pushing myself onto my feet and offering my hand for him to take. "Thanks. I'd love to stay out here with you and show you how amazing I really am, but I think we should be heading back." I winked as he took my hand. He cleaved to it as if it would disappear at any moment.

As we traipsed back to First Beach, I asked, "So have any of the other werewolves imprinted?" Embry nodded. "Yep. Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire, and Seth imprinted on Spencer." I gasped. "Seth...imprinted on Spencer?" I inquired, my mouth left ajar in utter shock. "Yes. He imprinted the first time you brought her here. You can't believe how heartbroken he was when he wasn't able to see her for that long period of time." Embry frowned sympathetically. "I'm glad you asked that question because you should really try and bring her out here more." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll try, but her mom is unreasonably strict. I have to come in through the window if I wanna see her. I had to sneak her out just to have her here." I pursed my lips. Mrs. Fleming was completely irrational. "Hmm...well maybe you should give him her address, you know, so he can circle her house every now and then." He suggested thoughtfully. I clicked my tongue. "I should."

_[Author's Note] Yeah, I'm going to switch POVs sometimes, but it'll mostly be narrated by Spencer. I couldn't resist putting Jess and Embry together. I think they're quite adorable. I'm really fond of my OC, Jess, because she's cocky and sarcastic, but also treasures memories and thinks about little things. I'm thinking of the next chapter being in Seth's POV as he circles Spencer's house like Embry said, but I think that'd be too boring. Tell me in a review, please? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four- Doggie**_

Spencer's house wasn't the most extravagant, but it was by far nicer than any I'd seen. There was a basketball hoop in the driveway, followed by a freshly-mowed lawn. The front facade of the house was all bricks, reminding me somewhat of a cottage. I tramped around to the sides of the house in search of Spencer's room.

Jess was kind enough to give me Spencer's address, which I thanked her over and over again for. I couldn't sit back and wait for her return; I needed her in my sight. I spotted those scarlet curls through the window on the left, grinning like an idiot. She was sprawled out on her queen-size bed, half of her face obscured by a pillow. She was so beautiful, so utterly perfect, that I had to restrain myself from phasing back, shoving the window open, and taking her into my arms.

I detested the fact that she lived so far away. There were probably an abundance of other guys that were waiting for just the right moment to snatch her from me. Spencer was mine; mine and mine alone! I couldn't help but long to keep her with me at all times so that no harm would come her way. But of course, I couldn't. My Spencer had a life here. I couldn't just take all of that away. Besides, she...she didn't seem interested in me, anyways.

That, right there, was what caused the keen sting in my chest.

I loved her...she was my everything. While I was so joyful when in her company, I could sense Spencer's aversion when she was in mine. She hated me, I was sure of it. That killed me. I wanted her. I needed her! Didn't she feel anything at all? Wasn't that how imprinting worked?

I whined at my thoughts and regretted it immediately, for Spencer's eyes languidly drew open. Furrowing her brows, she tumbled out of bed. Was she heading for the window? Yes, yes she was. How was she even aware of where the sound came from? Did Jess visit her so often that it was routine for her to hear something and stagger forward to let her in?

She opened the window, groggily peering at me. "Doggie," she murmured, leisurely patting me on the head. Her touch felt so comforting, so right. I sighed contently. "You're a big doggie, aren't you?" Spencer yawned. "I've always wanted a dog. Mom won't let me because she says that we don't have room." Her eyelids fluttered as she scratched behind my ear. I was in pure ecstasy. Spencer was fucking adorable! That amiableness that she displayed was all for me. I couldn't have been happier!

"You wanna be my doggie?" she grinned lazily, gesturing to her bed and she stumbled back to it. I crouched, then pounced into her room. I joined her on the bed, feeling a bit remorseful. My Spencer was half asleep and hadn't any idea of what she was doing, yet I took advantage of the situation anyways. Didn't that make me an awful imprinter? At that moment, snuggled up beside her with my snout buried in her curls, I didn't give a flying fuck.

_[Author's Note] Yes, I know, short and stupid. But this chapter does serve a purpose. It does! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five- Birthday**_

I couldn't get the grin off my face even if I attempted to pry it off. I was sitting on Jess's floor...with permission! Mom had considered it alright if I headed over there for a few hours to join Jess in celebrating her birthday. I felt so independent!

Though, I was somewhat uncomfortable because Seth was beside me, his eyes plastered to my diminutive form. I groaned. I'd always yearned for that kind of attention; how come I was so apprehensive when I received it? "Why are you always staring at me?" I said, craning my neck to look into his eyes. I gasped lightly, for I was entranced by their lovely brown hue. "I...I can't help it...you're just so beautiful." he replied breathlessly.

I'd never been referred to as beautiful before. Quite frankly, I didn't believe I was. My skin was pasty and my hair was unruly. My sapphire eyes appeared far to large for my face and I was skinny as a twig. If anyone was beautiful, it was Jess. Her pin-straight raven hair wasn't ever frizzy, her skin was a flawless caramel, and she possessed that sought-after hourglass figure. I was jealous as hell!

I gazed at Seth, not able to pull myself away. He was even more beautiful than Jess. Those eyes were so warm and his smile was so affable...I couldn't resist reaching forward to touch him. I put my fingers to his cheek, perplexed at how unnaturally warm it was. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around mine. No, it wasn't right. Seth was a stranger. I was a stranger. I retracted my hand, my cheeks flushing. I saw his expression, despondent and puzzled, and shuddered. Why did his every emotion affect me?

I caught a glimpse of Embry and Jess as they observed us intently. Jess cleared her throat and reached for the remote. She flipped the light switch, encasing us in darkness before she turned the TV on. I was unsure of the movie we were watching, but it was Jess's favorite.

As villains punched heroes, I glanced over at Embry and Jess to see that they'd decided to neglect the movie and tongue wrestle instead. I sighed longingly. I realized that I'd wanted someone to kiss for a while. I glimpsed at Seth in my peripheral vision. No...no, Seth would never want to kiss me. He didn't even know me! Did I yearn to kiss him? I wasn't aware of my feelings on the matter.

"Embry," Seth called. "Kinda busy." Said Embry against Jess's mouth. "Stop it man, okay?" Seth implored, the corners of his mouth drawing downwards in contempt. Embry removed his hand from Jess's ass for one second to shoot him the middle finger. "Bro, you're making us uncomfortable." Seth threw me a glance. When Embry didn't reply, Seth ascended from his spot. "Dude. Stop."

Embry pulled away from Jess before standing up, as well. "Seth, what the hell?" he glowered. "As I said, you're making us uncomfortable." Seth replied, his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck, if you had Spencer in your arms, you'd be doing the same thing!"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Quit trying to tell me what to do!"

"Could you just respect my wishes for once?"

"No, because your wishes are fucking stupid!"

I watched them with wide eyes as they infuriated each other. Jess made attempts to calm them, but to no avail. Just as I figured they were about to get physical, Seth grasped my hand and brought me to my feet. "Let's go, Spencer." Before I knew it, I was out the door and into a blue Ford F150.

Seth's eyes were fixed on the road, his jaw clenched and the whites of his knuckles visible and he firmly gripped the steering wheel. When he noticed me peering at him, he gave me a small smile. "Sorry about what happened back there." He sighed. I scrutinized my fingernails. "It's okay." I replied. Soon, we were approaching my street and I pursed my lips. "How do you know where I live?" I inquired warily. He chuckled anxiously. "I, uh...I've driven by before and saw you outside." He grinned as he pulled into my driveway.

He reached to open my door for me, but I placed my hand over his to cease him. My breath caught in my throat as he looked at me, but I still managed to speak. "No...if I go now, I won't be able to go outside for God knows how long." I moaned, the very thought aggravating me. "So please don't-" In the blink of an eye, we were off.

_[Author's Note] So sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday! This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I got tired. Shifty excuse, I know. But I hope you guys like the little bit of romance I added. Where do you think Seth should take Spencer? Tell me in a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six- Water**_

"Are you crazy?" I exclaimed, scowling at Seth. "You need a little excitement on your last night out." He replied, grinning. I took a glance below, baffled by how high up we were. This kid was insane if he thought I was going to jump off of that cliff. There was no way! NO FUCKING WAY!

"Don't worry." He smiled reassuringly before peeling his shirt from his body, revealing his perfectly chiseled abs. I caught myself gazing at them, aching to run my fingers along them. Although I found it unbelievably challenging, I managed to sever my eyes from that...perfection. "I wouldn't let anything hurt you. This is totally safe. We're not even on the highest cliff!" Seth affirmed. I frowned skeptically. I felt as if I trusted Seth...but did I, really? With those amiable eyes, lovely smile, and endearing personality, how could I not? "Are you sure?" I reluctantly asked. "I'm very sure." He said, the moonlight irradiating his broad shoulders. I bit my lip, pondering whether I should or not. My life was drab...did I want to risk things for the sake of experiencing a rush?

"Fine." I grumbled. The delighted look on Seth's face threatened to bring a smile to mine, but I suppressed it. Boy, did that take some strength. "Yes! You mind if I go first? I want you to know what to do." He elucidated. I nodded. "Sure." I replied apathetically. Seth took a few steps backward. "Okay, now watch closely." He said before plummeting into the water. I gasped, searching for Seth worriedly. When his head bobbed up, I sighed in relief until I came to the realization that it was my turn. Oh God...why?

"C'mon! I promise, I won't let anything hurt you!" Seth called to me from below. I quivered, stepping back. Was I really so foolish as to agree to something so completely crazy? I was a total dumbass! "I...I can't...I'm scared!" I whimpered like the foul, herpes-infested pussy I was. Sigh. "As I said; nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here!" Was I truly going to believe him?

I was mental.

I jumped, the wind clawing at my face as my stomach dropped. I tore through the water, beaming as I came back up. That burst of adrenaline made me feel as if I could do anything! "Did you enjoy it? I'm sorry if I forced you into it, it's just that I really wanted you to have fun tonight. I'm sorry if it scared you a lot. I really shouldn't have made you jump, God, I'm such an awful im-" he rambled before I silenced him with my narrowed gaze. "It was fun." I murmured.

There was a moment of silence until Seth smiled. "Let's swim to shore. Then, we'll make a quick trip back to the cliff so I can get my shirt." He gestured to the left and I sighed. I was too pooped to swim. Groaning, I began to wearily paddle through the water. "Are you tired?" Seth inquired, seeming to notice my struggle. "No." I lied. Seth chuckled, hunching over. "C'mon."

Oh, dear Lord, how I wanted to climb upon his back. That flawless caramel-colored back...but I couldn't. I feared I would lose all self-control if I did. I vehemently shook my head. He craned his neck to look at me with those glistening brown eyes. Had he discovered that with one glance, I would succumb to him? If so, I was in a shitload of trouble. I sighed, snaking my arms around his neck as he hitched me onto his back. I sighed contently, "accidentally" running a finger across his pecs. I inhaled his earthy scent. Damn, what cologne did he use? I planted my cheek against his russet skin, my eyelids fluttering. I endeavored to stay awake, but Seth's warmth made that an arduous feat. Before I knew it, I was out.

_[Author's Note] So sorry for being two days late! But don't be expecting daily updates anymore because I do have a life...I just can't keep up with it. It's summer, what do you expect? Anyway, what would you like to see in the next chapter? Tell me in a review, please!_


End file.
